Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 05
, |presenters = Louise Wolff Jacob Riising |host = |vote = 60% international jury 40% televoting |entries = 10 |winner = "Rejser gennem tiden" by Nadia Gattas |prev = 04 |next = 06 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 05 was the 5th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 9. The selection had one final held in Copenhagen. Nadia Gattas won the edition with her song "Rejser gennem tiden". In North Vision Song Contest 9, it got the 8th place in the semi-final with 77 points and the 20th place in the final with 69 points. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the Danish participation in the ninth edition of the contest. The format of the 4th edition was kept and only one final was held with ten acts – nine Danish acts and one foreign act. The edition started on 23 June 2014 and finished on 3 July 2014 with Nadia Gattas being the winner. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . The voters were international juries like in the previous edition with the "Televoting" being introduced after a poll that was made to decide the voting system. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs, including artists from neighbor countries. However, only ten songs were selected including only one foreign song. In this edition, only songs in the Danish language were allowed to enter, excepting the songs for the foreign act submission. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. For the edition, all the songs were in the Danish language, with the exception of the foreign act entry. As seen on the schedule that DR revealed on 23 May 2014, the presentation started on 5 June and ended on 14 June. It was later announced that there would no be any announcements on 7 and 8 June. Among the competing artists is previous Danish entrant L.I.G.A, who represented the country in the 5th edition of the contest. Sukkerchok have competed in the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before, in the 1st edition. Norwegian singer Sandra Lyng competed in the selection as the foreign act of the edition. ;Table key : Foreign act : Winner Final The running order draw for the final took place on 17 June 2014. The final would start on 20 June 2014 with the voting lasting about two weeks. However, due to the jury applications, the final was delayed. The final started on 23 June 2014 while the results were presented on 4 July 2014. Medina opened the selection's final by performing an acoustic version of her song "Jalousi" for the opening of the selection. Also, contestants of the 9th edition, Cher Lloyd and Jenni Vartiainen performed their songs as the interval acts. Nadia Gattas won the edition with "Rejser gennem tiden". Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. Voting and results After the song presentation was done, DR posted a poll regarding the voting system of the edition. There were three options: *'Jury & "RotW"-jury' where participants of NVSC 9 vote as individual juries and the non-participants' votes are combined as the "Rest of the World". The voting is the Northvision–style for all the voters. *'Jury & Televoting' where broadcasters apply to vote and they are randomly drawn to vote either as individual juries or as part of the televoting. The individual juries vote with the Northvision–style. The televoting countries have a certain number of points to the 10 songs. *'Jury & Televoting' where broadcasters apply to vote as individual juries. Only some countries are allowed to apply for a jury place while the others who don't apply, vote as televoting. The individual juries vote with the Northvision–style. The televoting countries have a certain number of points to the 10 songs. The third option was the most voted by the public and was selected by the broadcaster. After the system was selected, the final date was delayed due to the jury applications. Voters '12 points' 1 The televoting did not award 12 points like the juries, but their points to the song is desired as their "12" as it was the first place. 'Spokespersons' # Aneta # Lukijan Ivanović # Madeline Juno # Aline Lahoud # Saber El Robaey # Souad Massi Sirena Rita Ora Erik Solbakken Aisling Bea Vera Brezhneva Katy Rain Alina Eremia Natalia Nadia Malm Louise Wolff1 1 The host of the selection was the spokesperson of the televoting. 'Voting grid' 'Televoting' See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 9 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 9 External links *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Final Result Thread *Final Recap *Final Result Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 9 national selections